


Day 5: Laundromat

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff, Laundromat AU, ish?, meet cute, serious djwifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya has important work to focus on as the media coordinator for the Paris Music Festival. She definitely doesn't have time for the cute guy she keeps seeing at the laundromat.





	Day 5: Laundromat

Alya was late for work. Again. 

It wasn’t something that could be helped, really. She was a simple woman, and if there was someone attractive who needed help carrying several loads of freshly laundered clothes back to their apartment, she was gonna help. Help seemed to be the right word, but the guy did seem pretty strong. 

He could probably lift you shot through Alya’s mind before the implications of the thought fully registered. Her cheeks blazed as she rushed into her office, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Okay brain, cool it. This is no time to be developing interest in the laundromat guy. 

She shook her head, sinking down into her desk chair. There was a major event coming up in Paris, something about music, and she was the media correspondent. All of her energy needed to be focused on that.

The day passed by as if time were kept by emails instead of minutes. Alya knew she was good at her job, but sometimes she wished other people would forget it. By the time her five o’clock alarm went off, she had spent more time helping other people with their tasks than getting her own work done. 

“Okay, another half hour to tie up loose ends-” she said aloud, waving as her coworkers streamed out of the office. 

She loaded the website of one of the featured newcomers to the musical festival, some DJ who was known for a pretty eclectic style of mixing. The page was a bit of a mess, she noted. It was evident that he had tried to do it himself, and while she admired the commitment, somethings are better left to the professionals. 

Going through the checklist on this act was surprisingly easy, and despite her earlier impression the site was incredibly user friendly. He had no real need for an age warning, the information about his sets was clear, and he even had some demos- something none of the new acts had.   
She clicked on one. Immediately a warm voice flowed through her office speakers. 

“Hey guys! This is a mix that was requested from my parents, it’s their two favorite songs- enjoy!” 

The man sounded familiar, though Alya couldn’t figure out why. All of the tracks had small introductions like the first, explaining why the songs were picked or who requested them. They were all similar, loved ones or loved tunes meshing into a unusual but wonderful melody. 

The last one was different. 

“Hey guys, this is a mashup I heard someone singing in the laundromat I go to- orange haired girl, if you somehow find this, I promise I’m not a creep!” He laughed before the music started, and the sense of familiarity grew.

Then the music. At first she wasn’t sure what songs were in it, but by the time the lyrics started she had burst out laughing.

Fishing for the scrap of paper she had hastily shoved into her purse earlier that day, she compared it to the business card that was stapled to her agenda for the day. It was the same number. She pulled out her phone, still laughing to herself. 

He picked up on the second ring. 

“Hello, this is Nino.”

“Hi Nino, it’s Alya, from earlier today? I can’t quite remember if we actually introduced ourselves, you might also know me as that orange haired girl?”

She smiled into the phone as she heard him breathe a small expletive. 

“I’m calling because I happen to be the media coordinator for the Paris Music Festival, and as I was vetting musicians websites, I happened to find a very peculiar demo.”

“Is there any way can convince you that I did not make a mashup of songs I heard you singing to yourself while you did laundry?” Nino asked, voice teetering an octave above where it had been when he picked up. 

“Nope!” Alya replied, popping the ‘p’ “But you can convince me to meet you for dinner after the festival.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she laughed again, spinning in her office chair. 

“I would really like that. We should plan this when I’m not dying of embarrassment though.”

“Sure thing, you have my cell now so just text me!”

“Okay!”

“... and by the way, Nino?”

“...yeah?”

“I don’t think you’re a creep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I don't know that I've ever written anything that is only focused on DJWifi, but this prompt seemed perfect for them! I've... technically? written another Laundromat fic, but its was also a stripper AU. So it was fun t do another take on this! 
> 
> And somehow both times I didn't write them being in the laundromat at the same time... Oh well. Enjoy!
> 
> I imagined [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjrmF7--JZg) as the mashup.


End file.
